


Door Twenty

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. An odd Christmas tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> sorry for the delay (again) it took me really long to come up with something for this prompt

Joly looked down at his secret santa present from Grantaire and Bossuet could have sworn there were actual stars in his eyes.

"I genuinely want to marry you right now," he told Grantaire.

Bossuet laughed. "Careful, I think Enjolras proposed just now."

Enjolras, who was sitting a couple of feet away, going through the photo book Cosette made for him, must have heard because his head shot up. "They're friendship bracelets not engagement rings!" he said, a blush high on his cheeks.

"And they're super adorable," Cosette assured him, gently patting his elbow.

Bossuet turned to look at Grantaire, who had cast down his eyes, his curls falling into his face and hiding how red his head must be right now. Next to him Joly was still overjoyed by his stethoscope.

 

From then on it became almost tradition to get Joly something connected to muggle medicine every year. In their seventh year Bossuet and Grantaire got him over five liters of cough syrup and multiple bottles of hand-sanitizer. A year later it was some face masks against airborne viruses and the game Operation, which was incredible hard to play when you're drunk. The fact that they had added 'a shot for every triggered buzz' to the rules really didn't help either. They sat on the carpeted floor in Joly, Bossuet's and Musichetta's apartment, the game between them, all way beyond tipsy.

"It- it's so weird that muggle cut each other open to-… to find out what's wrong," Bossuet slurred. "Like- why?"

"Oh," Joly said excitedly, looking like he was about to raise his hand. "I know that. They see the- the-" He had to interrupted himself to find the right word, his speach almost as distorted as Bossuet's was. "what's wrong through ab- abn-" He wrinkled his nose in concentration. "abnormalities on the inside. Right, Grantaire?"

Grantaire had not been paying attention, very carefully lowering his metal tweezers to get the heart out of Cavity Sam. He almost had it when the buzzer went off and he dutifully drank his next shot of fire whisky.

"Maybe you should really try a different organ," Bossuet proposed, almost falling over when he tried to bend for a better view over the game.

"I can't. I'm stealing Sam's heart," Grantaire said with as much dignity and gravitas he could muster and Joly actually fell over giggling. From a sober point of view it was a terrible joke, that had surely been made a million times, but to them it was the pits of good humor.

"Don't let Enjolras hear you," Bossuet told Grantaire, just as Enjolras walked past them.

"Don't let me hear what?" He asked and Grantaire looked up at him with wide eyes. Joly, who had just pulled himself together again, lost himself in another giggle fit.

"He's- he's-" he wheezed between laughter and breathing.

Enjolras sat down on the floor next to Grantaire, looking at the other expectantly.

"You're really gonna make me repeat the stupid joke I made about stealing that guy's heart?" Grantaire asked, vaguely gesturing towards the game.

Enjolras seemed to think about this for a bit, then he smiled. "No, I guess not."

"You're the best boyfriend," Grantaire said, leaning into Enjolras, almost loosing his balance in the process.

Enjolras blushed and rolled his eyes. "I just really don't want to hear the shitty pun you assumably made," he told Grantaire.

"Shitty pun?" Joly repeated in mock outrage. "How dare you, sir? For that, I challenge ye to a duel"

"Joly you're in no shape to hold a wand," Enjolras told him gently.

"Who said anything about wands?" Joly said, looking around for the tweezers, finding them still in Grantaire's hands. "Come on!" Joly demanded. "Fulfill our _magnificent_ joke."

Enjolras took the tweezers with a sigh and just picked up the little plastic heart with no regard for the buzzing.

"He just ripped it out," Bossuet said in horror.

"Murderer," Joly cried.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Enjolras said, carefully pushing back Grantaire until he was in an upright position again and Enjolras was sure that he wouldn't fall over. Then he got up.

"Don't drink too much," he told them and off he was.

"Sam is dead," Joly wailed. "He was so young."

"Such a bright future ahead of him," Grantaire agreed. "We have to put him to rest."

“Make sure he is remembered well,” Bossuet added.

The thing about Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire was, that dunk and on a mission was their most dangerous state, their words still slurred but their actions precise. They got up, gathering their Operation things without anyone noticing and then Joly apparated them to Enjolras' apartment, which he shared with Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

 

They came back without anyone noticing and Joly and Bossuet found Musichetta, both half climbing into her lap to fall asleep on her instantly. She didn't even bat an eye, continuing her conversation with Combeferre and Bahorel. Grantaire found Eponine, continuing with the consumption of alcohol for a bit until they both fell asleep on the floor.

Grantaire was not surprised when he woke up in the guest-room of Joly's, Bossuet's and Musichetta's apartment, but he did wonder about his boyfriend who was starring down on him, unimpressed.

"Good morning," Enjolras said. "Or rather good afternoon."

Grantaire tried to remember what he had done to mildly annoy Enjolras this time.

"Good morning," Grantaire repeated, his voice heavy from sleep.

"You guys build a shrine to your weird game in my room," Enjolras told him and the memories came back to Grantaire. He sat up grinning. From what he remembered it had been a good shrine, protected by multiple spells so Enjolras could not remove it.

"I need coffee," Grantaire announced, getting out of bed and slowly patting towards the kitchen, where he found his two drinking buddies and their girlfriend. Bossuet had his head on the table, groaning from time to time, Joly looked better, sitting up right and drinking from his mug.

Without having to ask for it, Musichetta handed Grantaire a cup of coffee and Grantaire smiled at her gratefully.

"So Enjolras found our shrine," Grantaire told Joly after a few sips.

"So that's what we did!" Joly said, his face lightening up. "Merlin. We're amazing."

"We are," Grantaire agreed, with a nod he regretted immediately after.

"Why did you build a shrine in Enjolras' apartment?" Musichetta asked.

"He murdered Cavity Sam," Joly said.

"You told me to remove the heart! With a really shitty joke I might add."

Joly thought about that for a moment. "We admit that the joke was really stupid. The shrine however is hilarious, so I don't know if comedy would ever forgive us if we removed it."

"Comedy will live," Enjolras grumbled.

 

Meanwhile Combeferre and Courfeyrac were both standing in Enjolras room looking down on the little wooden shrine, decorated with little hearts. On top of it was the Operation game laid out, with a little added fake blood, and words floating above it.

' _Here lies Sam, keep him in your hearts for he has none._ '

"Do I even want to know?" Combeferre asked.

"Probably not," Courfeyrac said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
